A typical domain name system (DNS) server resolves names to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. The DNS Security Extensions (DNSSEC) protocol has been developed to add security extensions to the DNS system. However, typical DNS systems are established to have a primary DNS server and one or more secondary DNS servers. It can be problematic to implement the DNSSEC protocol in environments that have more than one primary DNS server.